a place for hearts
by hieronymous bosch isadeadman
Summary: The things you try to leave behind, the reasons you left, these are the things that will always remain."
1. 1

It's loud. It's always loud. The engine still roars, though the flight is over. I slowly exit the door, uncertain and nervous, though I would never show it in my face. I've never been one for emotions anyway.

The light hits my eyes, and, anyone else would hold their hand over them, but I continue to walk out. Not missing a step. Without a falter. Without a smile.

I look at the small group waiting for me, by a limo ready to take off, and search the faces....

Would I recognize him? Has it been so long?

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, how was your flight?" one of the men ask me, I look at his face for a brief second then look away.

"Just take me home." I say, waiting for one of them to open the door for me.

Home. The word tastes so strange in my mouth. Home.

He'll be there, won't he?

Why isn't he here?

"Oh, of course!" one nudges another to open the door, while others put some of my suitcases in the trunk. "You're probably exhausted from your trip!"

He opens the door, and I look inside before I sit.

No sign of him.

I look back again, at the men behind me, and then past them, past the plane, past everything.

Has it really been that long?

"Is there something the matter, Mr. Kaiba?" I don't bother to look which one asked. Or care.

"Where is he?" I ask, my voice flat as usual, as I continue to look away.

There is silence at first, the idiots have no clue what I am talking about. I look at them now, and give them my coldest stare.

"-Where is who, sir?" one asks quickly, fortunately for them, before I had to ask again.

"Where is my brother?"

[........break........]

These noises. Soft and loud voices clashing together to form one meaningless mummer. Slow and fast paces creating a stampede of footsteps on the tiled and carpeted floors alike.

These noiseoholics.

I figured a stop before home wouldn't hurt. I haven't been there for, what was it... almost 10 years now?

When I arrive on the top floor, things seem to settle. The voices are few, the footsteps are few. It's only my stomach upsetting me now. I know he is here, and as I approach the door, and reach my hand to knock, it all feels so familiar. So cold and dead.

It's all been so familiar. The noise, the lack of it. The floor, the door. This feeling.

Maybe I should have never came back?

I almost pull my hand back to my side, to turn about, but I notice the door is open a crack.

"What do you mean you lost the papers?!" a voice in the room yells.

I pull my hand back from door, but I bring myself closer.

I know this voice.

"I don't need excuses from you, because you didn't just lose papers, you lost your job." The conversation is ended with a harsh slam of the phone.

This voice.....

"Gotta do everything yourself if you want anything done..." the voice mumbles.

And as my hands fall on the lifeless door, I pull somewhat back, taken aback, and not just by the coldness.

It's my voice. It's me....

Only. It's not.

I start to step back some, but I hear the voice again. Only this time, it's directed toward me.

"I know you're there," he says from afar "I know you've been listening."

My mouth begins to dry up, and that feeling in my stomach roars back up again. But I'm Seto Kaiba., so of course I won't let it show.

I lick my lips before I push the door open.

I'm Seto Kaiba. And I never should have come back.

to be continued.

..or well, that's up to you... it might get better... only one way to find out... reviews will be kept in zip lock bags for safekeeping.

B


	2. 2

"What do you want?" he asks me, from behind his desk, half standing just over his chair. Talking to me, like an employee. Like a stranger.

I guess that's what I am now.

He's so much older now. So much taller. His long black hair, pulled back yet still falling majestically about his face His attire is composed and fits his face in some strange way. No emotion. The blank white over jacket. The suddle black pants. He looks so conceived.

"Mokuba?" I almost whisper his name, but his expression does not falter. Whether or not he heard me, I begin to wonder.

Does he remember me? Does he remember his older brother?

Is it the long hair that has thrown him off? The facial hair perhaps? Or the plain, everyday clothes I've come accustomed to wearing? Blue denim jeans, black shirt and brown utility coat thrown over. I must look like a regular schlum. It kept people from recognizing me on the streets...

"What do you want, I'm very busy. Name your business." He looks at me, as he speaks, but then I catch a glare before he says in a colder tone "I don't have time for a family reunion."

I'm hearing myself, only I'm not talking.

"If you want to gawk at something, do it somewhere else." He waves me off and turns his eyes to his desk, scrambling through his papers.

I wait a moment before I step in, closing the door behind me. Slowly, as I 'gawk' at him some more. And either he does not notice I am still here, or is pretending I'm not, but he continues to look at the muddle of papers laying about on his desk. Talk about organized.

"I heard about the new simulator you made." I say to him as I come closer. "I saw it on the television."

I'm approaching him like a small child approaches a bird in the street. Offering bread and stepping slowly, hoping the bird will not fly away.

"So what? Simulators are made everyday. This ones only better that the ones before it. There'll be others." His wings begin to flutter, but I continue to walk.

When I approach him, I look at his eyes. I can tell they are more distant than they appear. Not really concentrating on the papers he seems to be staring so intensely at.

I almost look down and feel grief creeping into my face.

We stand there for what seems an eternity.. The slightest noises seem to echo throughout the room. His hands shuffling through the meaningless papers, the remote voices one could just barely hear through the door.

These ghosts of uncomfortable silence.

I find myself putting my arms around him. They fall awkwardly about him, over his arms that still hold some papers. His head is still down, and I bend my head down some to rest mine on his.

"It's good to see you, Mokuba.." I say softly. And I just about say it again, almost like I need the convincing.

I close my eyes, tears welling, and almost see this same moment. Only, years ago. Where he'd of hugged me back. Where he would have come running to hug me. Sure, he was much smaller then, but I could just imagine. Bent knees, warm embrace...

I feel his head lift up some against mine, as I hear the slight wisp of paper falling. His hair brushes part of my cheek not covered by my own, and it smells like always...

It's all so familiar.

I want to keep my eyes closed forever. I want to hold him even longer, as awkward as it may be. I want to smell this aroma, and nothing else. I want to hear this silent bliss that has been gone for so long now.

...Oh, these eternities that never last.

to be continued

...i write by your diktat.

...heh... diktat.


	3. 3

"You've done a lot for yourself, Mokuba. I'm really proud." I try to manage a smile, but it all seems so useless for me. So cheap... So fake. This is not Seto Kaiba.

I managed to get him out of the office. He hasn't said much since.... since I arrived.

The clinking of the forks and spoons around us, the quiet music creeping under the calm talk of delicate voices, spoken in low tones. Whispers of secrets, love, pasts, futures. All coming together. All wrapped in their own business to notice how it all clashes together, or apart.

The only thing I do want to hear, refuses to make a noise.

I watch him stare down at his plate. The only thing that has touched his food is his eyes. He does not even respond to the statement I have just made. Still this music of oblivious tones.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask, setting my fork down, letting it hit the plate so slightly, letting it all becomes part of the atmosphere.

He doesn't move, and I feel my patience being squeezed through a fist at my side. I take a breath instead and lean over the table some, bringing the hand over to his side.

"I'd really appreciate if you'd talk to me, Mokuba. I know it's been a long time but-" I say, just as I go to put my hand on his.

"Has it been a long time?" he jerks his hand out from under mine. His neck is bent, so his hair falls over his expressions.

The voices seem even further away as I stare at the person sitting across from me, who seems as distant as them. Unheard.

"I didn't really notice you've been gone for so long. I mean, it's only been what? 8 years? 10?" He looks up at me now, his hair might as well still be in his face, because there is no expression. "Why did you come back, Seto? Did you think I'd be happy to see you? Did you think I'd consume all the bullshit you're giving me?- and I'm not just talking about this food. -Did you think I wanted to see you? Is that it, Seto? Did you think I wanted to see your sorry, useless-"

It's funny how one noise can silence all others. Even if it is for less than a second, or even if it is just in your head.

His face remains the same, even after the hand that has silenced his mouth has found its way across it.

"Mokuba..." my hand does not know to comfort or pull away. Even though I'm sure if it wanted to comfort, the one it wanted to, would not allow it.

"Is everything all right here?" my hand decides to set back to my side, at the sound of the other voice. A waiter bends over some, and I see others looking to see. These curious ears that look to see what can be heard.

"Everything's fine." I utter, and Mokuba stands from his chair, causing the waiter to straighten his back some.

"You're pathetic." He says to me, plainly, as if it was a common goodbye, with that same, impassive face.

And I watch. I watch as Seto Kaiba leaves the room, and wonder who is this, watching himself leave, sitting at this table being stared at by an irritated and curious few, with these guilty thoughts, and culpable hands. And then it hits me.

That's where Seto Kaiba went.

to be continued.

i have tasted a few reviews, and i crave for more.

dont be shy. review, you lurker.

oh... please-

tell all your friends, friends.

:B


	4. 4

The things you try to leave behind, the reasons you left, these are the things that will always remain.

"A man was seen dining today at the 'Jehnatine' with a one Mokuba Seto. Sources have confirmed that this man was no other than Seto Kaiba, true owner and heir to the Kaiba corporation and fortune."

I knew someone would have called in after the scene that happened between Mokuba and I. I may have changed, but people will always remember your face, no matter what mask you wear.

"It seems an argument broke out between the two. Other diners said it was over the company. We were not able to get any word from either Mokuba or Seto."

I remember leaving the building, and also how fast word travels. I remember the crowds, the cameras, the microphones, the questions. Different times, but they've all been the same.

"Is it true you left your brother ownership of the company when you disappeared?

"Mr. Kaiba, is it true you're going to sell the corporation?"

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Seto Kaiba!!"

"Is it true your brother refuses to give you yours rights to the company?"

"Kaiba!"

"Were the new simulators really your idea?"

"Is Mokuba Kaiba really your brother?"

"Seto Kaiba!"

I look at the television now and see that same moment, through someone else's eyes. I look at my own face and see the lack of emotion. How Mokuba's face has become my own. How can they not see the resemblance?

I put my face into my hands and lean forward.

"What's wrong, Seto?" I hear a voice, and a delicate tug at my sleeve.

I look up some, and begin to sit up, straightening my back a little. His face looks at mine with the slightest smile, happy to see me under all the worry.

"I'm just tired, Mokuba." I put my hand on his head, and the smile comes forth wider. He grabs the arm that keeps my hand on his head.

"You should take a day off of work!" he exclaims, and I lighten my arm for him to move it. "And we can spend the whole day together tomorrow!"

I smile some as he swings my arm about. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" I ask, leaning closer to look closely at his face, which goes from smile to stern.

"Well, you seem really tired, Seto," he begins with a straight, serious face, "so I think I can sacrifice one day of school- just for you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Just for me, hm?" He smiles some now and nods awkwardly. I take my hand back, and grab Mokuba by the waist.

"Seto!" he laughs as I stand up, picking him up over my shoulder. He kicks and squirms until we get to his room, where I toss him on the bed.

"You need your rest for school tomorrow, Mokuba." I say, leaning on his bed post.

He looks at me with pouted lips. "But Seto" he crawls to the edge of the bed, and takes hold of my coat.

I put my hand on his hand and look at his face, where I find my fingers.

"I'll take this weekend off.." I push his hair out of his face. "it'll be just you and me."

His lips smile under my hand, and I watch in awe as he comes up to hug me.

"Love you, Seto."

"Seto Kaiba!"

"Seto?"

"Where have you been the past 10 years?"

I bring my head out of my hands, and turn off the television. Now, if only everything else was so easy.

to be continued.

dont make me hulk out.


	5. 5

a place for hearts. part 5.

It seems the roles have switched, yet nothing has changed. The true owner of the Kaiba corporation and fortune, stands tall and proud. He doesn't take any bullshit that's thrown at him. He has no emotions, no real face. He is the same person. He is Mr. Kaiba. And that makes me, merely Seto.

"Kaiba corp. is not to be sold. Seto Kaiba has returned for his own reasons, but I can assure you, I will not let the company fall into such hands of fault and irresponsibility. When Seto Kaiba left 10 years ago, he gave up all rights to the company as well. We are to run as scheduled, there has been no...."

The words are cut off, and I don't bother to look away from the television.

"You're still here.." just his voice sends a painful chill through my body.

I stand up, my back to his. He hasn't set foot in the house as far as I knew since I arrived.

"You're wrong, you know... About the company." I say, and we're talking to each other. Only, we're the same voice. "I still own it." I turn to face him, and he looks at me with pure contempt.

"So that's why you've come back." His frown turns into a grim smile as he shrugs. "I was actually hoping you'd say something stupid like that. I'd happily take this to court with you. It could be a nice ...family event." His eyes are dead, and his words murderous. I stare at him, and I feel my chest get heavy.

"What's happened to you, Mokuba?" I ask softly, looking to the floor. He looks me in the face now, and I look at his. He's heard me, but his face stays the same. "Do you remember how you were before this? Do you still remember?" I ask him desperately, begging with my eyes, I see his smile has faded. "You had life in your eyes, Mokuba. You had life all around you.." He begins to back away from me, like a vampire afraid of the light. "You had a life, Mokuba, you had it for everyone around you. We had one for each other....." I reach out to him, putting a hand on his arm, he tentatively looks from my hand to my face. "You were my life....Mokuba...I-"

"Well if it isn't Seto Kaiba..." Another voice comes into play, and we both look over.. "You're very clever. -Isn't he clever Mokuba? With a speech like that, even I might feel obliged to let you have the company."

A woman. In an 'unprofessional' professional dress. With long blonde hair, flowing down the curves of her body. Her glasses fall right above her nose, she probably has perfect vision, but just like her briefcase and legs, they're probably just for show.

"But then, I don't buy into people's bullshit as easily as most." She remarks, looking at me as coldly as I know I am looking at her. "Miranda Stark." Mokuba pulls himself from me and she puts her hand out to mine, with a changed face, a cool smile and calm face. "I'm Mokuba's lawyer."

I stare at her hand, and wonder if she actually expects me to shake it.

Her smile widens, and I figure she didn't, as she pulls her hand away..

"Well, it was nice meeting you- but, Mokuba and I have some work to do. Seems like we have a case. Let's just hope you have a better strategy on getting the company back besides these phony claims of love, or whatever shit you were trying to pull. Luckily we're smarter than that, right Mokuba?"

She looks at me, who looks at Mokuba.

"Of course." He answers, like a robot answering it's programmer.

Ms. Stark handles her briefcase and heads for the door, with Mokuba marching behind.

"Mokuba.." I call, quite to myself- as the door closing sounds over my voice.

And I'm counting the reasons why I should run after him...

One, two, three....

Or maybe it's why I shouldn't?

to be continued.

yeah. this story has been pretty non-incestfull or whatevs so far. i guess ive just wanted it to be 'realistic'? most stories ive read with seto/mokuba just jump into the whole 'i love ya more than a brother should' and where that is always fun... i wanted to try something a lil different. i hope those of you who have been reading, will be patient.

thanks for the reviews so far.

those who review will recieve a coupon for a free chapter for further patronage. ....and those who dont.... will get one too. :sigh:

do it for bosch! come awwwwwwn!


	6. 6

counting rights go to mr palahnuik.

a place for hearts. part6

There were so many nights when I would watch him sleep. Restless nights that lasted days. The sun would be up, and the image would still be there, burning, much like the rays the day brought.

I would watch these long dark nights and remember during the longer bright days. And there he would sleep, and breathe, walk, and live. Unaware.

Unaware of the monstrous thoughts that filled my head, unknown to the sick desire that haunted my dreams.

All the times I reached out my hand, every time I touched his soft skin. Always while he dreamt.

The forbidden lust longed to be fulfilled.

"Seto?" he would call sometimes, and his voice always sent a chill down my spine- sleepy, hopeful, but mostly worried. Scared even, and why not?

Children believe in the strangest thoughts of monsters under the bed, in their closet, or even waiting outside of the window.

Mokuba's problem was that he was never afraid of the right monster. The clever monster in disguise. The one monster who knew that sometimes, the best place to hide- was in open-sight.

"It's just me, kiddo. Just making sure you're okay." I would say to comfort him.

This conspirator. This starved vampire luring in its prey.

"..... Can I sleep with you tonight?"

This beautiful angel asking to bed with me. This innocent child. This alluring tease.

There was always enough control. More work, any excuse to keep the temptation from becoming untamable.

But one day, there would be a yes.

The vampire would bring itself out of its human disguise and into the pale colored light of innocence. It would all come so close, too close. The vampire would reveal its fangs, just touching the soft, penetrable skin of the victim's neck.

"Seto?" the fear in his voice. The confusion that rattled it.

I found myself in a situation I promised I would never let happen to Mokuba. I found myself controlling it. And I saw Gonzoburra. I saw him, towering over me, only- he had my face. And I was Mokuba.

I never wanted it to be that way. I couldn't let it happen. I had to save Mokuba. I couldn't let him go through the same life I had seen. I couldn't take the chance of him turning out just like me.

I thought leaving would give him a chance.

I only wanted to prevent this from happening.

And now I'm counting...6, 7, 8, 9...

to be continued

......forgiveness please.


End file.
